A telegram for Diane
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: New chapter, sequel of my previous story, "The final.": Diane received a telegram with disturbing news about her mother. LAST CHAPTER NOW UP. Hope you like it and after tell me your opinión.
1. Chapter 1

**With that story of three chapters I wanted to delve into the character of Diane, that fascinates me. Therefore, I come back to her roots: the story of her parents. Many of the details of the story appeared in "Cheers", others are my invention. I hope you enjoy.**

Spencer and Hellen Chambers were a young couple from Boston 's high society . He came from a wealthy industrial family with multiple businesses. She came from a family with low incomes that lived in the slums of the city.

They met by chance. One day Spencer went to a department store, when suddenly, as he spoke with his good friend and partner Jack Meechan, he was captivated by the beauty of that employed .She was Hellen . It was love at first sight.

From there emerged a beautiful relationship, in which both fell in love , and finally got married. She knew he ran a business, but it was after she married with him, when she realized that had left poverty behind. At that time, Helen decided to blow over all the bad moments of her past, to live the life, enjoy everything that she hadn´t enjoyed before, all that life had denied her so far.

One day Helen gave to Spencer the greatest joy of his life: She was pregnant . If he was obsequious and gallant before with her, now was much more . There was only one thing that worried Spencer: Hellen was going from party to party, she went to shopping ,was not careful, she kept going to dances with her friends. More than once they discussed because Spencer wanted that Helen was quieter but Helen would not listen. The result was that one day Boggs, the driver of the family, told Spencer by telephone that Ms. Chambers was hospitalized.

When he reached the hospital, Spencer was nervous and sweaty. A beautiful young nurse, told him kindly where was his wife 's room . Once there, a doctor congratulated him. He had just become a father. The mother and the girl were well, because baby was a beautiful girl . But there was a problema: His daughter was premature , was born one month in advance, so she will be a time in an incubator.

After few weeks, the respiratory failure that baby suffered was resolved and returned home. But they never knew if the facial tic that the girl had, was due to her advanced birth.

Spencer was crazy with the girl. They had put the name of Diane, goddess of the hunt in mythology. She was beautiful and blonde. Spencer didn´t explain himself how it was possible that Helen didn´t notice how cute was Diane, instead of always partied, and social acts.

So Diane grew… Between a father who loved her and cared for her, but was always busy with business, traveling to and fro, and a mother who cared more their own fun, than about her daughter.

Diane developed from very younger a passion for reading, study , music and art in general. Being very small, she became a bookworm. But above all, the reading awoke in her a great imagination . She liked to surround herself with stuffed animals and write, imagine mythical animals, fantastic heroes , endearing characters . There were people who thought in her as a rare and solitary girl. That made that her classmates behaved cruelly with her . But she was strong and resisted.

What she liked most was when her father was in town: she ran out of class to the car and tell the driver :

- Boggs Please, take me with Dad.

Boggs smiled and accepted her request . He was very fond of the girl. When they arrived and opened the door , she almost did not have time , because Diane run like lightning into the office of her father. It doesn´t matter if he was in a meeting or not. She knew that Spencer always had a while for her.

-Daddy!

-Princess!... -Spencer was leaving the board of directors - Gentlemen, I ask you to forgive me . You see, has happened a very important thing... the most important issue ... - Spencer said as he hugged her daughter: - you can handle this for me, Jack? ...

-Me? No way! I also want to salute Diane - answered Jack- Who is your favorite Uncle?

-Uncle Jack!, Uncle Jack! - the little Diane answered-

Thus the three were going to the office of Spencer, before the smile to the members of the board of directors . In the office, Spencer and Jack made questions to Diane about all the news that had happened in her life lately . Diane loved to feel herself the center of attention . The trouble was that, when they came back home, her parents treated each other coldly. And better, because, if not, they certainly ended up arguing.

One day, when she was a teenager, her father and Uncle Jack gave away to Diane a beautiful wicker basket decorated with precious satin bows in pink and white colors. When she looked into, Diane saw a lovely puppy cat. It was a beautiful Angora cat. She called it Elisabeth. Since then, this cat became her friend, companion, her confidante, at least that she thought in her fantasy world.

But the happiness was short lived. One night her parents argued more hotly than usual. Spencer´s work and the desire for fun of Hellen had separated definitely to the couple: That night, after work, Spencer came with some papers in his hand. Were bank statements. Hellen had very widely exceeded her credit limit and the amount could be considered a small fortune. After a soured discussion, finally, her parents divorced.

The terms of the divorce stipulated that Hellen could enjoy the family home and serfdom that remained, that Diane would be in the custody of the mother while she is a minor, and that Spencer brought them a monthly allowance. Diane couldn´t bear to see her father in the few days that a judge had set. She wouldn´t have as much freedom to be with him. Now, if she wanted to see more her father as provided by the court, would have to ask her mother's permission, knowing that she would not. He felt so bad in that situation that one night, in the solitude of her room, she thought throw herself into the river. She was about to do something crazy, when suddenly, something soft brushed her hand. Was Elisabeth. Then thought that if she would committed suicide no one would take care of her cat . Fewer still her mother. She decided to resit and wait for the majority to choose a life with her father. Elisabeth had saved her life! .

When she had about twenty years old, she went to college. First to Bennington College, and later at Boston University. With the intention that Diane wouldn´t have to go back and forth from home to Boston and then go to college, her father gave her a small penthouse on Beacon Hill. Therefore, Diane was closer to campus and downtown. She studied law , literature, history and some psychology.

Spencer was concerned that her daughter almost did not relate to people . She always had her nose stuck in a book . One summer, Diane took a trip to Italy with Spencer... She was so happy . That city, center of Western civilization, capital of the ancient Roman Empire, was monumental, it was filled with art, museums , history, that she found awesome.

One day, when they were visiting the Vatican, went to a Mass celebrated by the Pope. At the end, came out the Swiss Guard, the papal guard. Diana was fascinated by a young soldier who was part of the escort. He was tall, strong , beautiful and slim as a god of Greek mythology . The two young men looked at each other and smiled. That brief and innocent idyll was Diane 's first love . It only lasted that vacation in Italy.

Months later, came the first blow of her life. Spencer died of a heart attack. He was found lying in his chair in the office and hugged a photo of his daughter...

- Take a coffe, will do you good - said Sam to Diane- He had interrupted her thoughts.

- Thanks Sam- said Diane smiling to him .

- What do you think?- Sam asked .

- No ... Nothing ... I came to mind memories... -replied Diane.

_**It will continue very soon…**_


	2. Chapter 2

It had all started with that telegram she received when they returned from Samuel´s baseball game and celebration subsequent .

-Geriatric Residence Rosemallow? -asked Diane by telephone- I would talk with Mr. Jhonson. I´m Diane Malone, the daughter of Helen Chambers .

-Ms. Malone ! Finally! Didn´t respond to my calls.

- Yeah, well ... I had the phone in silent mode ... - she apologized-

- The fact is that her mother is hospitalized. Sorry to communicate you that she suffers from cardiorespiratory failure.

-Oh, my God ! No!...

Now Sam and Diane were in the hospital, in the lobby of the floor of the intensive care unit . They were waiting for the doctor who treated her mother to give out any news .

-Would you like to warn Samuel?, Anyone? -Sam asked to her-

-No. It´s better leave him quiet- said Diane discouraged - Now cannot do anything .

Sam knew that Diane was right, but didn´t know how penetrate the wall of silence that Diane had raised around her. Then he said:

- Look, Diane . you know that I'm not as subtle as you...- Sam had chosen to be frank and direct - I think you're lost in thoughts, memories and who knows what else . But I think if you do not tell me what happens in your mind , I can not help you.

Diane smiled slightly . That was Sam: Straight to the point. But she was exhausted by the wait, and didn´t give thought to the claims of Sam .

- All right, Sam . You win...- Diane took a few seconds before speaking-: I do not know how to say all that now rages within me. It is an amalgam of feelings, trying to emerge from my heart and psyche explosively , all at once ...

- What? Sam interrupted .

- What do you mean? -Diane asked.

- Me?, you are who says the weird stuff -Sam said- I haven´t understood anything. Could you talk like normal people? So, no one can to help you.

Diane didn´t feel like jokes, but Sam had managed to make her laugh, as always.

- What goose are you Sam!

- Is that right?... -Sam smiled to hide, but really he hadn´t understood anything.-

- Well you see ...-Diane was now calmer, began to talk in more depth:- I have always loved my father, I loved him more than my mother. Even to uncle Jack loved him more than my mom. She didn´t care about me. Only dealt with her damn social life. But, on the other hand, I feel guilty. Should love her, she's my mother.

- You see, Diane. I think ...-Sam could no talking; Diane interrupted him-

-When my father died, I got to thinking , "Why him? Why has not touched to her? . " On the other hand , I'm not a monster. I think deep down inside me, I love my mother .

- Yeah, well ... - Sam wanted to pursue- .

-Oh , Sam! …This is what I meant before. I have mixed feelings , and ...I'm going crazy !. Once I thought I preferred her death, to my father´s death . Now she´s there in, between life and death, and I'm sure that I don´t really want that for her- Diane began to mourn-

Sam let her feelings vent a little, although for him it was very hard to see her mourn, always happened him that.

- Diane, honey. You're not a monster, Sam spoke with soft, velvety voice -You had a predilection for your father because he was more affectionate with you. Children always go where they find more love. You did it. Everything is normal.

- But then I grew up and ... -Diane interrupted again, but Sam silenced her, resting his index finger on her soft lips.-

- Let me finish, baby -Sam continued- Yes, you grew. So what? You cannot send in matters of the heart. On the other hand, because your mother not often to say "I love you" does not prove anything. Many people find it hard to express feelings. Myself, you know I don´t say you many times "I love you", and I'm mad about you.

Diane smiled at his statement.

- What you mean, Sam?

- I mean you're an only child, and I bet you anything that your mother always loved you. I'll show you: You can deny that you love your mother, even if it's a little?

- Well ... I ... Yes, I love my mother ... -said Diane sheepishly-.

- You see! -Sam cried- I don´t know when and how, but you´ve seen the love reflected in the eyes of your mother...

At that moment came the doctor and two nurses from the ICU. With taciturn faces they came toward Diane and Sam.

- Mrs. Malone? -asked the doctor.-

- Yes? Diane replied full of fear. Sam noticed and put his arm around her shoulders.

- Sorry to communicate that her mother has just died. She had many years, and we haven´t been able to do much for her. He was very weak. She has died due to cardiorespiratory arrest. We accompanied you on sentiment. As soon as to be posible we will explain you the paperwork to follow...Now, if you'll excuse...

Diane began to mourn. Sam hugged her tightly. As she hugged her, he looked the clock in the hall. It was 4:30 in the morning. Sam made to Diane sit in the chair where he had before offered a coffee.

**...It will continue**


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes, the doctor allowed Diane to move to the UCI, where her mother was. -It is curious -she thought- . Her mother seemed to be asleep, seemed that she was happy, even she retained her beauty, a little withered by age, but she was beautiful. She walked over and kissed her. Diane wasn´t very religious, but now felt the urgent need to pray as the nuns taught her at school . His father was Catholic, and always sought for Diane the best education, even in that aspect .

She was going to start praying when a nurse approached Diane with an old cardboard box.

- Mrs Malone. This was of your mother . The geriatric told us that your mother held it in her hands so tightly that they could not remove it. In fact, they told us that lately she always carried the box with her .

- Always? - wondered Diane - Are you sure? My mother had Alzheimer . I doubt she would remember to take this old box every day.

- Well, believe me. They have been assured us that so it was.

Diane was intrigued. She wiped tears and opened the box . Inside was something like an old album . She opened it and ... she couldn´t believe it. They were pictures of her. In the crib, with a few months in the bathroom, taking her first steps, with her school uniform, with her cat ... Elisabeth. Also had newspaper clippings of the school where Diane once published a short story . I couldn´t believe . Her childhood and adolescence in pictures was there.

Then he realized that in the bottom of the box there was a folded piece of paper . Upon opening discovered that it was a letter of Helen directed to her.

**Dear Diane: **

**When you read this letter will mean that I have ceased to exist. **

**I am sick. I´m not very smart, but I realize that my head loses power and forget more and more things. Although doctors tell me I'm wrong. In fact, they didn´t say anything. They just simply smile and treat me with kindness. If this continues, I think soon I will not remember anything, not even my own name. **

**Before that happens, I want tell you that you always wanted to hear from my lips, " I love you, my daughter¨. Has not spent a single day that I did not think about you. But I want to ask forgiveness, because I was a frivolous woman, because I wanted to make up for all the bad times that life had put me through. I never had your strength. I want to say that I have always admired your strength and integrity. **

**Your father and me had a different concept about money. Spencer wasn´t materialistic, perhaps because he always had everything or simply he was better than me...I don´t know. But I want that you know that I was in love with him and our divorce was very sad for both.**

**With respect to you, at first it hurt your preference for him. After I realized it was my fault, for not said more often how much I've always loved you, but did not know how to express it. I will say that I have always felt very proud of you, of your values****, your achievements. This album is the proof of it.**

**Despite of my faults and ,although one day my memory surely will disappear, I want to say that never will disappear my love for you. You can be sure. That´s why I have written these lines. I've always loved you and wherever I go, always will. **

**I hope not to be late for your heart this time. **

**with all my heart, your mother**

**Hellen.**

Diane´s hands shook, lips, knees ... the whole body. Sam watched from outside, and he wanted to enter quickly . A nurse was about to protest, because only was allowed the entrance one person by family , but nurse realized the emotional state of Diane and accompanied Sam.

When he got to where Diane was, she was so nervous and had such a state of anxiety, that her famous facial tic emerged after decades of neglect .

-My mother loved me, Sam!, My mother loved me! - Diane repeated again and again, sobbing, embracing the album and the letter from her mother.

- Quiet sweetheart. - Sam hugged hard while the nurse supplied her a tranquilizer.-

It was about 7:45 in the morning when Sam and Diane were back at home. The night had been long and painful. Sam was in charge of the paperwork in the hospital, and calling all family and friends to tell them the sad news and details about the wake and funeral.

Now, Diane was in the bedroom, immersed in her thoughts. She still couldn´t believe that her mother was gone. At that time, entered Sam in their bedroom.

- How are you, sweetie?- asked Sam

- You were right, Sam. My mother loved me -said Diane with some remorse.- As always, you know people better than me.

- Stop it . Do not torture yourself .

- Sam, ...now I feel that I owe years of love to my mother -Diane said about to mourn- but it´s too late... she has died

- Not entirely -said Sam meanwhile he sit down in bed near Diane, taking her hand -

- What do you mean ?

- You are blonde and with blue eyes like your mother -said Sam-, you has also inherited her smile and the color of their skin. That´s the way your mother lives in you. People are still living in their descendants, my mother taught me it when I was a child and it's true. By the way, Samuel also has your smile.

-Sam, I..!...

-You, what?... You're an extraordinary woman. Excellent daughter, wife and mother. When we met, we were friends. And I have to confess that, as friend, you were excellent: Always you gave me good advices and you taught me to be a better person, those things made me love you. Your mother did what she did for some reason, but despite she did, she loved you. I know you, and I know you also loved her. Don´t complicate more. Your mother has died because it came her moment. It is the law of life. You do not have to pay your pain and frustration with anyone, least with yourself.

- Do you think, Sam? -asked Diane insecure.

- Yes dear, -said Sam gently- Forgive yourself and forgive your mother. Now relax you a bit. You didn´t slept all night - said Sam and gave her a soft kiss on the lips-

Sam left the room. The door closed behind him with a soft click. Diane leaned back in the bed. She was still hugging the photo album of her mother. After a while, without knowing how or why, she remembered fragments half-forgotten memory of her childhood, but one of them emphasized over others. When she was about three years and her parents made her a birthday party. His mother appeared with a cake with three candles, while her father and Uncle Jack sang happy birthday.

Now Diane was crying with happiness. Yes, she had fond memories of her mother. Now her mother would rest in peace, and she might regain her peace, although slowly and painfully.


End file.
